


Anything For You

by DirkJakeOtp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuckish, dirkjake - Freeform, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkJakeOtp/pseuds/DirkJakeOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk made a promise. A promise that he would never get into another fight. Let's just say, it gets broken, and after that little fight, it was time to open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a late Saturday night, Dirk decided to go take a good midnight walk. He just needed some space. To get rid of some stress that was on his back. That’s all he needed. Nothing more. What he didn’t know what these guys. You could call them the ‘bad guys’ of the town that Dirk absolutely despised. It just so happens this one little night, Dirk had overheard them.

           “Yeah. Yeah. That Jake English. What are we going to do about him?” Some guy had said at nearly a whisper, and told to the group of four guys. “Yeah, and his stupid boyfriend deserves it to,” Another person in the gang added, chuckling mischievously. Dirk was just around the corner. What? Did he hear them correctly? How did they even find out about that? He walked out of his spot, wanting to talk some sense into these people.

“Hey,” Dirk stopped the words that the people were spitting out of their mouths, “Who do you think you’re talking about?”

“Faggots like Ja-” He stopped when getting a better look at Dirk, “Wait... You’re the faggot’s boyfriend!!” The guy pointed to him, and all the others turned to Dirk, “You know what we do to gays like you?” The leader had taken a step towards Dirk, and Dirk’s fist were balled up in a fist, ready to fight.

“No, But I know what happens to the people when they talk about my boyfriend like that,” Dirk actually wasn’t planning on fighting. He just wanted to scare them. He had made a promise a long time ago, and he wasn’t panning on breaking it. Not that day.

“Oh? Really now. Why don’t we test that?” An evil grin was plastered upon his face.

“Why don’t why we-” Dirk stopped when a fist met his gut. For a second, Dirk couldn’t breathe well. The air was knocked out of him. He looked up at him, after getting his breath back, “Bad mistake,” He threw his fist to the guy’s nose. A deafening crack echoed in the night air.

“You mother-” he started, but was interrupted by another punch thrown by Dirk. They both stood in front of him, “Wow, no one has ever been able to stand up to me like the way you do. Or this much at that.” The stranger chuckled evilly. “Boys~” Right then is when Dirk realized he was screwed. His arms were grabbed, and held behind him. He was stuck. “Hold him,” The people who were holding Dirk’s arms grip got tighter and tighter. The grip was actually starting to get painful. The leader, in which was not holding Dirk, took the free chance to take his turn at the beating of Dirk, “You’re going to get hurt baby boy.” A punch was swung, and met Dirk’s right eye. He kicked his knees, causing them to give out. Dirk tried his best to stay up but had tumbled down. The people had held him up though. A punch was next to Dirk’s stomach, this time the people let him fall to his knees. He was held down, making sure he stayed on his knees. All of them continuously kicked him repeatedly. After a few more painful kicks, they pushed him on his stomach, a groan escaped Dirk’s lips. He heard the slash of a pocket knife. His eyes widened, and he forced himself up, despising the sharp pain that went through his body. Which he had regretted right away, the guy had slashed at Dirk with the knife, lucky enough this person apparently didn’t know how to stab. Cuts were added to his body. Everything. His face, his arms, everything was now a bloody mess. Dirk yelled in agony, the pain shot through his body. The cuts were deeper than ever. Dirk was kicked back on his stomach, where a sharp pain went through his back as the knife cutted him diagonally. The guy knelt down afterwards, and lifted Dirk’s head up by yanking on his hair. He stuck the knife to his throat. “Say goodbye, Gay ass.” Dirk could feel the pressure of the blade on his neck. It stung a bit stopped when the sounding of a police sirens rang their ears. The gang member looked up, taking some of the pressure off of Dirk’s neck. A large breath escaping his lips.

“Oh shit,” One of the gang members mumbled underneath his breath.

“C’mon y’all! Let’s get out of here!” The leader called out, dropping Dirk’s hair and they ran away, ditching him. Dirk groaned, slowly getting up on his feet, before the police could see him. He ran as quickly as he could. (Which now with his beaten up body, wasn’t too fast.) He ran all the way home. Dirk was bleeding terribly. His whole body was all bruised up, and it was aching. His back was majorly throbbing. Although the pain Dirk had was excruciating, that wasn’t what was going through Dirk’s mind. It was the fact of how he was going to hide all of this from Jake. What happens if Jake would break up with him? Breaking promises is not exactly a good thing to do in a relationship. Dirk was actually getting some what ‘scared’ of what Jake’s reaction would be if he had found out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
It was three in the morning when Dirk returned at home. Jake was actually starting to get extremely worried. Where was Dirk? The question kept running through his head. Tiredness was starting to overcome the worried boy. Although it was only ten minutes after three when Jake decided to go to bed. He couldn’t sleep though. Dirk just wouldn’t leave his mind. About twenty minutes later, Dirk quietly opened the door, he tried to just quietly close it but failed at the attempt. The sound of a slamming front door echoed in the apartment. He walked as fast as he could trying to get to the bathroom, but this time was really slow. Jake had heard, and because of the echoing noise, he got startled to where he fell off the bed.

  
“Dirk?” Jake said quietly, slowly getting up from the floor, looking out the hall. He walked slowly down the hall, and pass the bathroom. Dirk froze, when Jake was seen walking groggily towards him.

  
“Hey Jake,” Dirk held his breath. Fortunately for Dirk, Jake didn’t have his glasses on. In result, Jake couldn’t see too well, “What are you doing up?” He asked, freaking out a bit at the fact that Jake was literally right in front of him.

  
“I was worried about you...” Jake squinted his eyes trying to get a good look at still trying to make out what he was seeing. “Dirk, are you alright?” Dirk kept quiet. How was he even supposed to reply?

  
“Yeah, I’m fine! I just... I just have to use the restroom!” Dirk hurried past Jake, and went to the bathroom then slammed the door. Jake jumped when her heard the door slam, and ran to the bedroom to retrieve his glasses. Then heading back to the bathroom and knocked on the locked door

  
“Dirk? Are you sure you’re alright?” Jake’s voice was still filled with tiredness. There was some wincing on the other side of the door by the other. Jake was getting more and more confused by the minute. And of course Dirk was horrible a horrible job at hiding his pain.  
Dirk just kept quiet, his fingers running over the already now swollen, and dark purple bruises.

  
“Dirk. Let me in.” Jake’s voice was now sternly, and tried to open the door even when he knew it was locked.

  
“No,” Dirk simply said. He was defiantly not going to let Jake see him like this.

  
“Please, Dirk… At least tell me why you won’t let me.”

  
“You’ll… You’ll be disappointed in me..,” Dirk said quietly.

  
“W-what? What happened?!” Jake was starting to get extremely worried.

  
“I…I broke our promise…” His voice trailed off. He was so disappointed I himself.

  
Jake’s eyes widened the slightest, “Dirk… W-what promise?” He gulped.

  
“Jake… I…I got in another fight…” His voice trailed off again, shaking just the slightest.

  
Jake froze before saying something quickly than anything else he actually said. “Let me in,” he says before trying to open the door again.  
Dirk took a deep breath, reaching over and unlocking the door before going back to his original spot on the toilet.

  
Jake opened the door right away after hearing the click of the door. He gasped, his hand covering his mouth. The bloody mess in front of him was a horrible sight to see, “Dirk…” He shook his head, not believing it. “Why??” His voice was quiet, almost impossible to hear, and had some shakiness in it. He walked up to Dirk, kneeling down to meet his eyes.

  
Dirk had tilted his head up the slightest to meet Jake’s sad eye, “I was protecting you...” He had said as quiet as possible.

  
“Protecting me? Dirk, what on earth do you mean?” Jake stood up slowly, and got to the cabinet to grab the first aid kit.

  
Dirk took a deep, shaky breath. “Please, don’t make me talk about it.”

  
Jake nodded, taking a wash cloth and getting it slightly wet, “Alright, But I expect you to tell me later,” He walked up to Dirk and started to slowly dab at the bloody wounds. “Dirk, don’t tell me a knife was pulled on you,” Jake could feel his eyes start to get watery, but no way in hell was he going to cry in front of Dirk. Dirk didn’t answer, neither did he want to. He only nodded as a response. “Dirk, I don’t want you to get hurt for me anymore, alright? I’m not some weakling who can’t protect myself!” His voice went a bit higher then what he wanted it to do, so he sighed, “Sorry,” He mumbled, when he heard the wincing coming from Dirk.

  
“Jake I don’t care what you say, I will protect you. People shouldn’t be saying that stuff about you,” Dirk said determined.

Jake let out a loud sigh, “But I don’t want you to fight for me!” He got the hydrogen peroxide to clean the cuts.

  
“Do you think I went out there to just fight?!” He let out a breath, calming down, “No, I was taking a walk. Then I heard people talking about you. I promise I was only meaning to keep it verbally, but then one of them threw the first punch, and you know me, I always fight back! I won’t just walk away, so you best believe I’m fighting back.” He closed his eyes.

  
Jake kept his eyes closed, and he shook his head sighing. “You didn’t have to protect me though, you could have just avoided them,” He sighed again, “Just prepare for this to sting,” Dirk nodded, signaling Jake to continue, he brought the cloth to one of Dirk’s cuts. He yelped quietly, the pain shooting through his body.

  
“Take your shirt off,” Jake says as he took a step back to examine Dirk’s underneath. He pulled back, and watched carefully. Gasping when the shirt came off. “Good golly!” Jake’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Underneath the clothing was worse. Bruises were more purple then the ones on the outside, the cuts were deeper. “Oh, Dirk…”He bit his lip, “Is there anything else you need to show me?” Jake prayed that there wasn’t anything else. Dirk gulped, and turned around to show the huge gash that came across his back. Jake covered his mouth, “Jiminy crickets! Please promise me you’ll never get into another fight.” He said frowning, worriedly. “Especially not for me. This cut looks very extremely bad! Perhaps we should go to the hospital?”

  
“I’ve already promised that a long time ago, Like I did a good job keeping it.” He gritted through his teeth. His mind comprehended what Jake said about the hospital, and he shook his head quickly. “No. Hell no. I’m fine, there’s really no need to go there.”

  
Jake made sure Dirk didn’t see him roll his eyes, he was determined to get Dirk to the hospital if it was the last think he’ll do. “Just… Try harder this time, will you?” He pecked his cheek briefly, before going back to the large gash.

  
“Alright, I’ll try,” He clenched his eyes shut, getting prepared to feel the stinging on his back.

  
Jake began to slowly and carefully clean the large cut. “I don’t quite know how to clean this one, Dirk. Do you suppose it needs stitches?”

  
Dirk held his breath, and hissed through his teeth. A small shrug came upon his shoulders. “I don’t know. I can’t exactly see my back, what does it look like?”

  
“It’s pretty deep and long, also seems like you lost a fair amount of blood through it. I think you’re lucky that it didn’t slice through any of the nerves and whatnot,” Jake really didn’t know much about the human body, but he knew that it could have been very dangerous if it would have gotten any deeper.

  
Dirk took a moment to think, he gave a shaky sigh admitting defeat. “If it seems that bad, then I guess I’ll go to the hospital.”

  
“I know you hate hospitals, so we’ll only go if you want. Perhaps I could just wrap a bandage around it?” He closed his eyes, trying to focus. “I do apologize for my lack of skills in the department…”

  
“Don’t apologize,” He sighed and turned around to face Jake. “I don’t honestly think that putting a bandage around it will help much. Let’s just go. Get it over with,” he groaned.

  
“Alright just let me finish cleaning the other few wounds that I had missed so you can wear a new shirt without it getting all bloody.” Jake said carefully, cleaning the rest of his boyfriend’s cuts. The few that he had missed weren’t nearly as bad as the one on his back. Dirk winced a few times, even though they weren’t absolutely horrible they still hurt. When Jake was finished, he put everything away, including the peroxide, and the complete first aid kit. Turning to Dirk he smiled sheepishly, “Thank you by the way,” He said softly. “For defending me.”

  
Dirk stood up slowly, and took a step to Jake. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jake’s lips before pulling away, “Anything for you.”


	3. Chapter 3 {part one}

Jake shook his head with a slight chuckled and left the bathroom to go get properly dressed. “Get on a shirt, would you?” He called to Dirk, and went to their shared bedroom to take his pajama shirt off and put on some real clothes. Dirk followed, going straight to his drawers and pulling out one of his shirts. Careful not to run it along his back, he slipped it on. Once his shirt was on, he crossed his arms.

 

“Maybe I want to go shirtless,” He chuckled.

“Maybe you should just prance around without a shirt on. Show off your scars,” Jake winked at him with a smirk. “Chicks dig scars, you know?” He chuckled, even though knowing Dirk’s wounds were still fresh and not near to scars at all.

Dirk shook his head slightly chuckling, “Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny.” He turned to him completely, “You should so become a comedian.” A few seconds after saying that, Dirk realized how dry his throat was, and decided to leave the room to go get a drink, walking somewhat quickly to the kitchen. On the other hand, Jake didn’t even notice him leave. A huge grin on his face, he slipped some shorts over his boxers.

Still thinking that Dirk was in the room, he continued to talk. “I’m serious Strider! The nurses would be swooning all over the hospital!” He sat on the bed and started putting one a pair of shoes, “You probably wouldn’t even be able to get any treatment due to the high percentage of swooning you would cause! Maybe you should only walk around shirtless at home because while I do find scars quite charming, I am quite resistant to-” He cut himself off, noticing Dirk wasn’t even in the room anymore to hear him ramble, “Oh.” Within the matter of seconds, Dirk had quickly gotten back in the room.

“Sorry I left, was feeling a bit parched,” He cleared his throat, “Now, What were you saying?” He says as he leaned on the wall, his foot propped up  
.  
“I suppose I just started rambling aimlessly.” Jake shrugged, “But somehow I think I came up with the conclusion that you should be shirtless at home more often,” he said putting on his green jacket and grabbing the house keys, wallet, and started walking towards the front door with Dirk following.

“Oh really now?” Dirk said, not bothering to put on a jacket or anything with the fact that he thought it wasn’t too cold outside. He thought about Jake’s words though. “Hmm, I’ll consider it.

Jake smiled slightly at Dirk, Aren’t you going to get cold wearing nothing but that?” He said as he opened the door for Dirk. With a shrug, Dirk walked out muttering a ‘Thank you’

“I don’t really feel like wearing something,” He stopped to look at Jake and raised an eyebrow, “Won’t you be cold only wearing shorts?” Dirk chuckled, and Jake closed the door behind the two. He looked down at the shorts he was wearing.

“Oh, sod off Strider. You know my legs barely ever get cold! Also, I don’t even really own a pair of trousers.” Him and Jake started to walk towards the stairs to get down from their apartment. Dirk laughed quietly.

“Yes. Yes, I know. I still wonder how you don’t get cold quite frankly.” He nudged Jake with his elbow, “It’s actually not cold either,” He shrugged, “You’re probably going to end up taking it off before we even get there.”

“We’ll see,” He smiled at Dirk, reaching for his hand, he walked down the stairs, swinging their arms as they did so. Once all the way down, Jake halted right before opening. Turning to Dirk hesitantly. “Do…Do you think the people who did this number on you will be out there?” He gulped, “Where did you even get in that fight anyways?”

Dirk gave Jake’s hand a soft, and reassuring squeeze. “They shouldn’t be out here I think… It happened quite a few blocks away, so I think we’re safe.” Jake let out a sigh in relief, before pulling Dirk outside a bit wearily. Slightly opening the door, Jake looked around in a comedic way. When seeing the coast was clear, he opened the door enough for both of them to leave when he confirmed that they were indeed alone.

“So do you want to take the car, or walk? The hospital is not far, so it wouldn’t be a totally long walk,” Jake asked turning his head to the chuckling Dirk. “What’s so funny?”  
Dirk shook his head, trying to hold in his laughter. “Oh it’s nothing, and I think we should walk to be honest.”

Jake narrowed his eyes, “Alright, we’ll walk. But I still want to know what you’re laughing at!” he said as the couple began walking. Continuing to walk, almost completely ignoring the other, Dirk looked above them, at the dark, night sky.

“Oh, Nothing. My, my. Look at all these stars.” He said, biting his lip. Jake looked up a bit confused. The city night sky was illuminated by the street lights, therefore there were no stars visible.

“What are you talking about, Dirk? There are no stars to be seen at all!” He looked over at the other, with pure concern, “Perhaps you have a concussion?”  
Dirk mentally face palmed, “Jake,” He looked down at him, “You know I was kidding, right? To avoid the subject as to why I was laughing,” He shook his head chuckling, “I guarantee I do not have a concussion!”

Jake blinked twice, “Oh,” He scratched his head with the opposite hand that was not holding Dirk’s. His eyes narrowed in suspicion after a second thought. “Does that mean you were laughing at me?” He looked up at the blonde who’d shrugged.

“Possibly…” He leaned down to kiss Jake on the cheek. Having to bite his lip to hold in the small laughter that wanted to peep out.

Jake gasped dramatically, exaggeratedly faking being offended. “You dadblasted rapscallion! And here I thought I could trust you!” he shook his head with his eyes closed, faking disappointment. Dirks hand went to his chest, and his jaw dropped as Jake continued “Betrayed by my own boyfriend. Who’d thought?!”

“I did no such thing!” He rolled his eyes, trying his best to hold in the fit of chuckles that wanted to slip through. Jake looked away from Dirk and covered his eyes.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself, Dirk Strider!” He groaned, “I can’t even look at you right now!” Jake did his best to hide his grin when Dirk sniffled as if he had begun crying.

“God, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me, Mr. English!”

“Cease your whining! I shall never forgive you for the aggravations you’ve cause me,” He gave up on looking grim, and just full out smiled toothily at Dirk. The other couldn’t help but smile slightly back in return

“God, you’re so full of shit,” he reached over with the opposite hand and poked Jake, “You could become an actor.” When Dirk said this, Jake’s grin just grew wider and he squeezed Dirk’s hand affectionately.

“I’m just as full of shit as you are Strider,” He said, as they walked across the street.

“You have no proof!” Dirk had looked both ways, for safety first! His eyes met Jake, and he smiled as he starred off into space. Jake had actually caught Dirk staring at him in the corner of his eye, and playfully pushed his face away, laughing out loud.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare? Also dangerous since we’re in the street smart one!”

Dirk shook his head quickly, “I wasn’t starring!” He narrowed his eyes, “And at least I looked both ways!” Only to get the response of a chuckle from Jake as they continued to make their way on the sidewalk, swinging their hands back and forth. Both were smiling, but one of theirs faltered after a second. Dirk tensed up a bit, as they got closer to the hospital. He squeezed his hand lightly, only to get a squeeze in return. Jake could feel the anxiety running through Dirk, and he rubbed small circles with his thumb.

“You alright?” he asked, looking at Dirk with concern. With a small shrug, Dirk just stared forwarded, and let another shrug slump his shoulders.

“I guess…” He said quietly.

“Don’t worry okay?” He said softly, “I know you hate hospitals… But it’s for your own good, and don’t forget I’m here for you.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He sighed, “I don’t know why I hate them so much…” He said quietly, taking a deep breath, and letting it out as a quiet sigh. Jake didn’t say anything else as they kept walking. Only taking about eight more minutes until they were there, and their rhythm of walking slowed down. Once in front of the doors, Jake glanced at Dirk.

 

“Ready?”

Dirk looked back at Jake, and nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. Getting a needle and thread through my back. Yay.” He groaned, and closed his eyes. Jake smiled sheepishly.

“Look on the Brightside! You’ll be able to feel just like one of your smuppets!” He chuckled nervously, and got a glare from Dirk before they went through the door continuing to hold hands.

“I swear, a comedian or an actor would be the bed job for you.” He rolled his eyes, as he tried to ignore the patients from inside the hospital.

“Glad you’re encouraging my dreams, Dirk. Such a supportive boyfriend!” Jake said, smiling a bit as he begun to drag Dirk to the reception desk, where they were asked to fill out a form. With a response of a groan from Dirk, he had stared at the form for a few seconds, regretting having going there, “Come on, Dirk. Fill it!” Jake tried encouraging the other, feeling petty for Dirk. Knowing somehow, Dirk was regretting everything. Sighing, Dirk quickly filled the form, only taking but a few minutes. Then handed it to Jake, crossing his arms right after. Jake got up, and took the form, sitting in a chair beside Dirk.

“I really do not want to be here…” Dirk murmured. Looking at him, Jake sighed quietly.

“I know, I don’t want to be here either. It’s late, ad honestly I just want all of this to be over.”

Dirk sighed, as he rested his chin in his hands as his elbows were on his knees, “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Who knows? If you want, you can sleep for a bit. You must be exhausted what with everything that happened.” Jake offered, smiling softly at hid boyfriend. Immediately after that was said, Dirk nodded.

“Sleep sounds fantastic,” He yawned, “What time is it anyways?”

“I don’t know… Must be at least 4 a.m.” He patted Dirk’s shoulder, and smiled. “You can sleep on my shoulder if you would like.”  
Dirk nodded, “Thank you,” He said before he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder for a few seconds, before lifting his head up a bit to kiss Jake’s cheek. Yawing again, he closed his eyes, and nuzzled the other before falling into a light sleep. Jake was glad. Glad that Dirk was able to get some rest even if it was a little bit. He kissed the top of his head, and buried his nose in Dirk’s hair. After a second, he carefully laid his head on top of Dirk’s, not letting himself fall asleep, but just enjoying the calm moment and seeing Dirk rest.

After a while, Dirk’s name was finally called. With a gently shake to Jake, he said quietly, “It’s our turn, love.” Dirks eyes opened, and he blinked a few times as he lifted his head up from Jake’s shoulder. Turning to him, they both stood up. Jake smiled gently at him, “Ready?”

With a shrug, Dirk looked over at the doctor. “I guess…” He paused before looking at Jake, “Not really, no.” At this reply, Jake frowned as he held Dirk by the shoulders looking at him in the eyes.

“It’s going to be fine, alright? Let’s go now.” He held Dirk’s hand, as they both started walking towards the door I which a doctor had called Dirk’s name from one of the rooms.  
“What do I say if they asked what happened?” He whispered, not wanting to tell much people that he got in a fight. Jake took a second to think, then whispered in Dirk’s ear in return.

“You should tell them the full truth, I think”

“Won’t they insist to call the cops or something?” He asked, continuing to whisper to each other.

“They should. I would like to see the rascals who did this to you behind bars!” He frowned. With a shake of his head, Dirk looked over at Jake his voice not so much of a whisper anymore.

“If we were to call the police, the people I fought would probably use some fucked up excuse like that I started it and that they only used self-defense.” He looked away, only to get a frowning face towards him by Jake, whose eyes narrowed.

“Dirk… Who did start it?”

Dirk continued to look straight ahead of the two, “It’s considered that I started it. But, it was verbal. I assure you I didn’t throw the first punch. “

“Still don’t understand why you had to go and do that…” Jake said, sighing ad shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, Dirk closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I was just going to take a walk, to get stuff off my mind, y’know? I may have walked a bit far into a bad neighborhood and those guys were-” He stopped himself as they had ended up in the room. They didn’t even realize that they had walked in yet.

“Good evening, Mr. uh, Strider.” The doctor walked in looking from Jake to Dirk. Jake looked at Dirk and pushed him forward -so that the doctor knew who was Dirk. Although it was quite obvious considering that Dirks arms and face were covered in bruises. “So, what seems to be the issue an injury in the back? May I see it?” They were asked. Dirk was glaring at Jake, before quickly looking back at the doctor. Nodding, he hesitantly turned around. Lifting the back of his shirt up a bit. Wincing as it touched the wound. The doctor had looked at the wound closely, “You’re actually luck you can still move. Could have been a lot worse, but you defiantly need stitches,” He says as he put on a pair of gloves and went to go get a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, “Say, Mr. Strider, how did this happen?” Dirk glanced at Jake, before looking at the ground.

“I got in a small fight…” His voice was quiet, and he clenched his eyes shut. The doctor dipped some cotton in the peroxide and held it close to Dirk’s wound. Before warning him that it would hurt, he started to clean the wounds gently getting some small wincing from the one with the wounds.

“Do I need to clean anyone else’s wounds?” The doctor asked.

“No. No. They didn’t really get hurt. Besides, I don’t even know them, so I could give two shits.”

“Mr. Strider. May I add? You do understand I can this is a knife wound. This particular fight was not small, was it?” That didn’t get no reply. Right then the doctor knew that he was defiantly right. Finishing cleaning the wound, he threw away the used cotton ball, “Should I have someone call the police or something?”

“No, everything is fine,” He was about to put his shirt down as he was stopped by the doctor.

“Take off your shirt, now come the stitches,” He said, preparing a disinfected needle, “Also, if you didn’t know them. All the more reason to call the police. Why did they attack you in the first place?” He waited for Dirk to remove the clothing, by preparing a disinfected needle. When the shirt was off, he closed his eyes, and sighed.

“I was protecting someone. I tried to just keep it verbal, but they must have thought it would have been a good idea to make the fight physical.”

“Well, it’s your call, but if they started it ad got you injured like this. They could spend a good time in a jail cell,” The doctor mumbled before turning to look at Dirk again, “Would you like anesthesia or do you think you could handle it now?” Ignoring the question totally, he just nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll take the anesthesia,” he closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking up at Jake to see that he had looked to the side mumbling that HE wanted the criminals to go to jail. He sighed looking back at Dirk, who had rolled his eyes. Only to close them a moment after when he heard the doctor get the needle ready.


	4. Chapter 3  {Part 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Chapter Three is in two parts, I completely forgot to post this with the other chapter.

After a second, Dirk felt the ping of pain when the needle inserted him into the correct nerve, letting the liquid enter him slowly. Dirk soon was starting to feel numb; the anesthesia was working.

After hearing Jake, the doctor heard Jake, “Maybe you should listen to your friend there,” He said, gesturing towards Jake with his head. Turning his head, he got the disinfected needle and string.

Dirk shook his head, in his mind. There was no way in hell that Dirk was going to let people get put in jail. “Well, if they go to jail, I might as well go to. Think about it this way. I could’ve walked away, but I didn’t. They wouldn’t have done that if I would have simply just left. So… you could say that it’s just my fault,” His glance went over to Jake, who had shaken his head sadly.

     “You didn’t indicate the fight though. You only tried to stop those rapscallions from badmouthing me! They were the ones who decided that beating you up like this would be jolly good fun!” The doctor kept listening to the two’s conversation as he slowly begun sewing the wound shut. Lucky Dirk couldn’t feel anything. Or else that would have been a bitch.

     “I didn’t have to fight back though. They just got sick of me, so they must’ve thought it would have been a good idea to gang up on me. I could’ve just left and left them alone when they told me to go away,” He closed his eyes, and looked away when Jake frowned at him.

     “Continuing to talk when one tells you to shut up is not a crime. Ganging up on someone just because you’re sick of them is!” He shook his head. “You’re infuriating sometimes, Strider. Why are you blaming yourself?!”

Dirk’s eyes opened and were anywhere but on Jake, and shrugged. “Oh well,” He said quietly before mumbling, “Maybe because it is?”

           “I don’t understand how any of this is your fault!” Jake groaned, getting pretty sick of the Strider’s shit, “You were just defending my honor!” Dirk was quiet for a second. Only keeping his eyes on the ground.

           “Exactly. You just don’t understand. Yes. I know I was defending you, but I kept bugging them. It was mostly their fault, but some of it is mine. Correct?” Jake’s response was really only him crossing his arms. Huffing while the doctor kept working on his back.

Dirk looked at Jake, never taking his eyes off the raven haired other, “Are we about done doctor?”

        “We’re almost done here, just one more stitch and you’re free to go,” The doctor, moved his hand a few ore seconds before cutting the sting.  “There, all done. You can leave, the stitches will eventually just disappear automatically after the wound heals, but if it gets infected, my recommendations would be to come here again.”   Dirk stood up straight, looking at the doctor.

      “Alright, thank you,” He said, before grabbing Jake’s hand and opened the door, “Bye, Doc. Thanks again.” Right before Dirk pulled Jake out, Jake looked back at the doctor and thanked him, only to look back at Dirk as he was pulled out. Unsure of what to say, not knowing if he was mad at him or not. Now walking towards the door, eyes straight forwards, and not dare looking behind him, Dirk opened the door for Jake.

Jake immediately walked through, and pulled Dirk with him where he finally caved in. Looking anywhere but at the blonde. “Are you… Mad at me?” At the sod of Jake talking, Dirk’s eyes went to him and for the first time in forever, he talked truthfully.

     “No, of course not. There’s not a reason to be mad at you,” that received a brief nod from Jake, and he looked at Dirk.

     “I’m sorry I called you infuriating. I just.. I’m upset that you seem to always be getting into these fights… and I’m worried.” He sighed, and looked away again, “I care about you a lot. I just don’t want you getting hurt. Especially id you’re getting hut partly because of me.”

     “I’ve cut down on the fights though, right? It’s been like… what. Two months?” Dirk sighed quietly, before bring Jake into a tight hug, getting the hug back right in return. “I’m willing to do anything for you. Hell… I would even die for you. You’re so special to me, that when people are being dickheads like that, I’m going to do something. I could be sick, and I would still be willing to hurt that either wants to say, or proceed in hurting you.” He said, burying his face in Jake’s hair.

      “But I’ve already told you, I don’t care what people say about me… I don’t care about them. They don’t deserve our attention.” He buried his face in Dirk’s neck and sighed again.

      “I fully agree with you, they don’t deserve our attention, but if you heard what they were saying..” He trailed off, wanting to continued but having almost no words of how to continue and because of the lack of words, Jake pulled back slightly. Able to look at his amber eyes, but yet continue to hold him.

      “Dirk, what were they saying?”

Dirk looked down at Jake, sympathy in his eyes as he sighed. “I rather not talk about it right now.” Jake looked at him before nodding, bringing his hands up to cup Dirk’s cheeks.

       “I expect you to tell me later on then, just… Promise me this is the last time this happens.” Jake said, looking at Dirk with the most serious face ever.

       “I’m sorry. I can’t promise that I’ll stop, I do promise however. I will try my best to stop.” He answered, pressing a soft kiss to Jake’s forehead which caused Jake to close his eyes and sighed, before leaning in to kiss Dirk nice and softly.

After a few seconds, the kiss was broke, and Dirk pulled away, “I’m sorry I’m making you go through this,” He said, forehead on Jake’s.

Jake shook his head, his eyes closed. “If I have to go through all this to be with you, then it’s a fair price to pay. I suppose.” He opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at him.

       “I really don’t want you to go through this, but..” He took a deep breath,” Let’s just go back home. Alright?”

Getting a hum in return, “Yes, I’m extremely tired and you must be even worse. Let’s go home.” Jake grabbed Dirk’s hand and begun walking back to their apartment.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self Harm mentioned.

Chapter Four

Dirk nodded, and walked right beside him, shivering slightly once outside.

Jake felt Dirk shiver and looked at him. "Are you cold? I told you to bring a jacket! Do you want mine?"

He looked back at Jake and shook his head "No, no. I’m fine. Jackets are far too overrated." He chuckled slightly.

Jake shook his head, chuckling. "You're very silly, you know Strider?" He squeezed his hand lightly.

Dirk squeezed his hand in return, giving him a slight smile, "Yeah I know. You're silly too if you're my boyfriend."

"Tell me about it! I don't think anyone would willingly start a relationship if they knew it would be this messy." Jake looked away and blushed just slightly. "Too bad I had to go and fall in love with a dickprince like you!"

"Pfft." He nudged him lightly, "you're acting as if that's a bad thing!"

"It's very tiring sometimes." Jake nudged him back. "You're a very high-maintenance boyfriend! You get into fights, you forget to go to sleep, you forget to stop working and rest..." He smiled softly again. "But I don't regret falling in love with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dirk sighed at first, his eyes moving downward. But he looked up and smiled when Jake said he didn't regret it. "I don't know what the hell I would do without you, Jake."  
“Maybe you wouldn't get into so many fights." He looked at Dirk and shrugged sheepishly.

"Don't say that. You know I had a problem. Without you I would probably be in a fight right now." He took his hand from Jake's and put around Jake's shoulders.  
Jake leaned into Dirk's touch and sighed. "I'm glad I could help, even if just a bit."

"You helped a lot more then you think," Dirk kissed his temple.

"I feel like it's still not enough. You still look so unhappy sometimes..." Jake looked away sadly.

Dirk sighed, "I'm just having lots of things going through my head. Don't worry. You help a lot. But," he took a deep breath, "There's just things that can't really be helped with.”  
"I do wish you'd talk to me about those things..." He gulped. "Sometimes... I feel like you're still afraid of opening yourself to me. Of showing yourself."

"I- those things... How do I say this. I'm… trying to hide from them." He looked down, "Do you want the truth? Yes, I am still afraid to show myself. And to tell you what's wrong. I'm scared of what you'll think of me after I tell you." He looked away, "I'm opening myself up right now, huh?"

Jake lay his head on Dirk's shoulder while they walked and hummed quietly. "You're doing great. You should do this more often." He turned his head towards Dirk's. "But I want to know all the truth... I want you to show yourself and I want to know what's wrong so I can try to help you in any way I can. You don't have to be afraid. I love you and nothing can change that. Nothing that has happened in the past and nothing that still happens now." He smiled sadly. "I know that no matter what, you're a good person."  
“You wouldn't like the truth. All those days I went out walking... I'm always getting things off my mind. I always try to tell you, but no words come out, and it makes it even harder. Fighting was just... My gateway out, I guess?? I don't know how to explain it..."

"I don't care if I like it or not, I want to know the truth. I don't mind you going out on those walks, everybody needs some alone time. But Dirk... Please. I could be your gateway if you told me?..." Jake sighed. "You can trust me."

"I-I.." His head looked down, "I just made stupid mistakes, and they all still go through my head. Jake, you’re the reason I stopped doing everything I did. And even though that stopped... The fighting kept me from thinking about it again... And when I promised you, I had accidentally made the mistake again... I. It's really hard to tell you... I don't know how. "

"Maybe if you tell me, it'll be easier to accept the stupid things you did. That's all in the past." He was silent for a few moments. "If you want, you can tell me when we get home. It'll give you some time to think about it while we get there."

Dirk nodded, "Alright." He sighed, "I-it might be better to show you..." He gulped.

"Whatever you want." Jake smiled softly. "Let's just walk in silence then."

Dirk looked at him. "...Actually can we talk? I really love the sound of your voice."

Jake looked back at Dirk with wide eyes and surprise etched on his face, before his expression softened and he smiled. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Dirk shrugged, "Anything, as long as I hear your voice. Anything is okay."

Jake nodded. "How's your back? I do hope it's hurting a little bit less."

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, it's still numb. I'm sure that by tomorrow, it's going to be in hella pain. "

"You should take some painkillers right after you wake up tomorrow. Which probably will be really late considering how late in the night it is right now. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

He nodded, then thought for a second, "No. Finally got a day off after so long"

"It's a bloody miracle huh!" He chuckled. "We should stay in all day and cook a nice late breakfast together like all the couples in romantic movies." He blushed slightly and looked away when he thought about something else they could do. "And then perhaps... Engage in a round of fisticuffs-turned-sexual intercourse..."

His eyes grew wide as he felt his cheeks heat up, and he bit his lip, "Hmm. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He kissed his cheek.

Jake quickly turned his face to catch Dirk's lips with his own for a brief moment. "I find it a wonderful idea if you ask me."

He smirked, "Well, it seems we have a plan then." He pressed another kiss to Jake's lips.

"I can't wait." He kissed Dirk again, smiling against his mouth. He moved away from Dirk and kept walking, noticing they were almost in their street.

He smiled as he brought Jake closer as they walked. Excitement and worry started flooding through him. Excitement from thinking about what they had been talking about doing, and worry from the anticipation of telling Jake everything.

Jake noticed Dirk tensing up just slightly and knew it was because they were approaching their apartment, but he decided not to mention the subject and instead ask Dirk about something else. "So what have you been working on lately?"

He thought for a second, "To be honest I haven't really been working on anything." He shrugged. "Well... Actually, I'm working on something somewhat small. But. I'm not allowed to tell you."

Jake furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise." Dirk smiled at him.

Jake’s eyes widened. "A surprise?" He grinned. "Now you've gone and made me curious!"

Dirk nodded, "Yep. I really hope you like it, because, it's not necessarily made but," he shrugged, "I think you'll like it."

"Dag nab it Dirk I just want to know what it is now!" He said, faking frustration but grinning all the while. His expression softened. "If it's from you I'll probably like it."  
"You'll find out in a couple of weeks! Valentine’s day, to be exact."

Jake widened his eyes at hearing this. "Valentine’s day, huh? Well, I can't wait!" And with these words, they finally arrived at their doorstep.

Dirk smiled for a little, but it faltered when they got to the doorstep. He looked at Jake then back to the door as he had opened it. Taking his arm away from Jake, he held the door open for him.

Jake mumbled thanks when Dirk held the door open for him and then held his hand comfortingly as they started going up the stairs, feeling Dirk's nervousness.

He continued what he was doing; walking along side Jake. Dirk tried to make some of the nervousness go away, and although he got rid of most of it, there was still a hint of it left.  
They spent the remainder of the walk quiet, until they got to their floor and Jake took out his keys to open the door, this time holding it open for Dirk.  
He sighed, as he mumbled a thank you, and then walked in, taking his shoes off. His eyes stayed on the ground.

Jake closed the door and took off his boots quickly, slowly walking up to Dirk and wrapping his arms around his waist from the behind.

A slight smile came upon Dirk's face, as he held on to Jake's arms. He turned around quickly, and wrapped his ants around Jake's neck.

Jake held Dirk tightly in silence for a few seconds, before pecking his cheek and stepping back to look at him in the eyes. "So..."

"I don't know how to say it... Say what I've done in the past...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh god this is hard," he looked to the side.

Jake's hands went up to grab Dirk's head and he gently turned it back to him so that Dirk had no choice but to look into Jake's pleading eyes. "Please, Dirk..."

Dirk closed his eyes, and in one swift motion he grabbed Jake's hand. "Like I said, I'll go ahead and show you..." He said as he took Jake to the bathroom.  
He gulped and nodded, following Dirk to the bathroom in silence.

Dirk took a deep breath, and let go of his hand to open a cabinet. "Before you were in my life... I was alone. I didn't know what to do. I did things... To myself..." he moved some things in the cabinet. "I don't even know what I'm doing... I threw the thing away when I got with you." He sat on the toilet. "Did you ever wonder what the other scratches and cuts were on my arm? The ones I claimed weren't from a fight?"

Jake's eyes widened and he bit his lip hard, not liking where this was going at all. He shook his head, never moving his eyes away from Dirk.

He couldn't bear to look at Jake while telling him this. It just all hurt too much "Well... I." He looked at his arm, tracing the little white scars on it. "I can't say it out, I don't know how to." He choked on his words.

Jake gulped. His eyes were starting to fill up with tears but he bit his lip harder to stop himself from crying. "Y-you..." He took a shaky breath, his voice cracking slightly. "D-did you..."

Dirk's eyes closed tightly, and slowly nodded.

Jake sniffed once and then quickly went up to Dirk and threw his arms around his neck, burying his head on his shoulder while the tears started flowing.  
Dirk’s arms went around his waist. “Please Jake... Don't cry." He rubbed his back, hopefully to calm down the crying.

Jake sat on Dirk's lap, who was still sitting on the toilet, and just hid his face further in Dirk's neck, the tears flowing freely now as he thought about someone he loved so much doing something like that to himself. "D... W-why did you..."

Dirk began rocking Jake back and forth, trying his best not to let his emotion out with tears. "I- I just... I didn't know what else to do. I was alone… And lots of things went through my head... And just..." He stopped talking and hid his face muttering "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...”

"I j-just..." Jake's sentence was interrupted with a sob. "I don't understand... Why someone s-so amazing would... Do something l-like that..."

Dirk's grip around Jake tightened considerably. "I never thought I was amazing… I thought no one did...” He paused. "I thought everyone hated me."

Jake removed his face from Dirk's neck slowly, so he could look at Dirk's eyes with his own tear-filled ones. "D-Dirk..." He closed his eyes, afraid of the answer to the question he was going to ask. "Do you h-hate yourself?..."

He looked away, unable to look at Jake, not really wanting to answer the question. A single tear slipped from his eyes.

Jake cupped Dirk's cheeks with both his hands, looking at him, pleading. "Please Dirk... D-do you?"

His eyes keeping closed, as he nodded. "...Y-yes." He pulled his face away from Jake's hands, and resumed looking down.

Jake sobbed again and removed his glasses from his face, setting them in the sink and wiping his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. "...Why?"

Dirk sniffed. "I don't see what so good about me. I'm a horrible person that fights their problems away instead of talking them out. I just don't see anything good about myself." He whispered his next words almost inaudible tone. "I don't even see why you love me..."

"How can't you see it?" Jake swallowed down a sob and looked at Dirk's eyes, even though they didn't meet him, still closed. "You're... You're amazing Dirk. You're brilliant, you're a genius..." He shook his head. "I-it's true that the fights are a problem but that doesn't take any of your good traits away. I've never had anyone care about me the way you do. You care so, so deeply." He kissed Dirk's temple softly. "I love your voice and your face and your eyes that you always keep hidden with those blasted sunglasses, I love your convoluted sense of humor and your dadblasted irony and how you always watch movies me with me even though I know you hate them and you'd rather be working, that time when you ate the waffles I made you even though I burnt them and they probably tasted like shit, but you still ate them because I made them for you, the time when I got sick and you stayed with me all day in bed even though you had to work, how you let me touch your hair even though you don't like it..." He took a deep breath when he realized he was rambling, but it came out shaky again. "I love you, so, so much. Everything about you. You're t-the best thing that has happened to me." He sniffed. "And it's... Painful. It hurts that you can't see all these amazing things about you."

Dirk opened his eyes to meet Jake's. He was speechless. He tried opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He did what he'd been holding in for a long time now. Tears slid down his cheeks and he started to tremble. “I... I-" He still couldn't talk. The only thing Dirk did was lay his head on Jake's chest. "Thank you Jake..." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to hurt you like this..." He clenched his eyes shut, as more tears fell.

Jake just held Dirk's face to his chest, tangling a hand in his hair, caressing it gently and pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. He'd never seen Dirk cry before, but this wasn't bad. It just meant he was letting it go. "I just want you to be truly happy. I want you to see yourself the way I see you, to love yourself the way I love you..."  
Dirk sniffled. "I'm only truly happy when I'm with you." He was quiet for a few seconds. "And I'll b-be honest... I don't think I'm ever going to truly love myself. I-it's just hard for some reason."

Jake was silent for a few moments, pondering something. "If you're only truly happy when you're with me then I want to be with you forever." He took a deep breath and once again cupped Dirk's cheeks to pull his face up. Dirk's eyes were red and teary and he didn't look very good in that moment but it didn't matter. Jake probably looked even worse, since he had been crying for a longer time. He gulped and attempted a small smile. "Dirk... I love you like I've never loved anything before in my life. I-I would die for you, I-" He sobbed again, still smiling slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan this. I don't even have a ring for you or anything..."

Dirk wiped his eyes, trying to smile for Jake, but only managing a weak one. "Ever since we first got together, I knew I would want to be with you forever, I love you so much that it hurts," He wiped Jake's eyes with his thumb. "And d-damn… You’re basically ruining the Valentine’s day gift I had prepared for you..."

Jake laughed, full of joy, even though the tears were still flowing down his face. He copied Dirk's gesture and wiped Dirk's tears off his eyes with his thumbs gently. "Dirk Strider," he said, confidently but softly. "Will you marry me?"

Dirk smiled fully now, tears not only coming from the sadness which was basically gone, but now from his immense happiness as well. "Yes. I will." He pressed a soft kiss to Jake's lips. "Um. May I go get something? And you stay here, just for a few seconds."

Jake kissed back, smiling against Dirk's lips, completely overjoyed. "Go get the thing but hurry up!" He looked around, noticing they were still in the bathroom. He shook his head, chuckling. "I can't believe I just proposed to you with us both sitting on the toilet!"

"Well, we'll always remember it, that's for sure. But I wouldn’t care if you did it somewhere else; it's still the most romantic thing ever." He lifted Jake up, and sat him down on the toilet. "Now, I'll be right back!" He left the bathroom, and ran to their bedroom. Going to his dresser, he opened a drawer. Hidden in it was a small black velvet box, which he was planning on using in a few weeks, but now was the perfect time. He ran back to the bathroom and quickly kneeled down in front of Jake, showing him the box, "I was planning on proposing to you in a few weeks, and I have other plans for us... But here." He held his hand out for Jake to take it.

Jake took the box from Dirk's hand and opened it, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. "Oh my god..." He carefully took the ring that was inside and slid it into his finger, locking his gaze on Dirk as he did it.

Dirk watched him, a smile glowing on his face. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, throwing his arms around Dirk and hugging him tightly. "I love it." He chuckled. "I love you."

His arms came around his waist as he hugged him back. "I love you too. So very much." He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jake kissed his lips for one last time before standing up and holding out a hand towards Dirk. "Come on, love, we should go to bed. I'm dead tired." He yawned. "But I'm also really happy." He grinned.

Dirk grabbed his hand, and stood up. "Good idea, considering it's almost 6. Let's go." He yawned soon after, and smiled sleepily.  
Jake smiled at him and squeezed his hand, starting to walk towards their bedroom. When they got there, he helped Dirk off his shirt gently, pecking him on the lips every now and then, never stopping his smiles.

Dirk smiled back at him, grimacing slight as the shirt ran over the stitches, as the numbing was wearing off. But he continued to smile at Jake.

Jake took off his own shirt and then embraced Dirk in his arms, chest against chest, feeling Dirk's heartbeat against his own.

The heartbeat was quite relaxing to Dirk. He wrapped his arms around Jake, slowly moving side to side.

Jake kissed Dirk's cheek and then his mouth hovered over his ear. He took a deep breath and whispered in his ear. "Dirk... You'll never do... that... again, right?"

He gulped, "I-I'll try... It's been a while since I last did it... So that's a good thing, right?"

Jake nodded quickly. "It's great. If..." He bit his lip. "If you ever want to do it again you have to tell me, okay?" He held him tighter for a second. "I'll never let you hurt yourself like that again."

Dirk took a deep breath, "It's hard though. It's not exactly something you go ahead and tell someone straight up... But I'll try." He buried his face in Jake's neck.

"It doesn't matter anyway because," he paused for a second. "I'll never let you get to a point where you want to do it again."

Tightening his grip, he let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you…"

He stepped away from Dirk slowly to take off his shorts so that all he was wearing were his boxers and socks and yawned again.

He kissed Jake's forehead. "Ready for bed?" He yawned quietly.  
Jake hummed sleepily and walked over to the bed, getting under the already opened covers (he hadn't made the bed before leaving the hospital) and sitting, looking at Dirk. "Take off your trousers and come sleep!" He glanced at the clock. "It's already 6 AM!"

Dirk saluted, slipping of his jeans, and socks. He quickly walked to the end up the bed, getting under the cov  
ers head first, and crawled over to Jake.

Jake happily cuddled against the warmth of the new addition to the bed, wrapping his arms around him. "Dirk?" He asked, with a large grin on his face.  
He had closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover, "Hm?"

He giggled quietly. "We're getting married!"

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?!" He kissed the top of his head, "My dreams are finally coming true."

He kissed his lips briefly. "Your dreams, huh?" He whispered against his lips, unable to stop smiling.

He smiled, as he kissed back. "Of course my dreams. You've always been in them, and now they're coming true."

"I'm more surprised that you dreamt about marrying me in particular..." He said, putting emphasis on "marrying". "I had no idea that's something you wanted that much. Didn't know you cared about me that much." He said, kissing him again.

He kissed back, then pulled away slowly," You shouldn't be surprised by that. You're wonderful... Like I said earlier... You're the only person to make me truly happy."  
"There's a lot of people who make me happy," He said, counting their names in his head. "But you make me the happiest." He kissed again, this time a deeper and more meaningful kiss. When he pulled away, he left his eyes closed and snuggled closer to Dirk, whispering. "Let's sleep now. Goodnight, Mr. English." He said, still smiling with his eyes closed.  
He smiled, and kissed his forehead and chuckled lightly, "No, no. You will be Mr. Strider." He closed his eyes.

He chuckled, eyes still closed. "While I do think that Jake Strider sounds better than Dirk English, it would be unfair for me to take your name! I quite like my surname so I think we should settle on Strider-English."

"Hmm. Fine. But it wouldn't be unfair, I would promise you that." He yawned "Okay. We said an hour ago we would go to sleep. "

"Mmm, spoilsport." He said, kissing Dirk blindly one last time. "I love you."

He smiled, and chuckled lightly. And He hummed quietly, "I love you too." He felt his body to relax, and his breathing slowed down. "Goodnight."  
Jake, as he did most nights, quickly drifted into a calm, dreamless sleep, warmed by Dirk's body heat.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Dirk didn’t sleep well one bit. Though he’d fallen asleep pretty quickly, he just woken up only a good half hour later. With no avail, he didn’t fall asleep. Turning on his side, he looked at Jake. The heavy sleep, Jake, lips parted slightly, and a calm expression on his face. A sigh escaped the awoken one’s lips, only to unwrap his arms around from Jake, easily slipping out of the bed –earning a mumble from Jake- He leaned down to kiss his forehead, before turning around and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.   
Afterwards, Dirk went to the living room. Rethinking everything that had happened that day. Whether it be the marriage, the fight. Holy fucking shit a lot of things happened that night. Though, Dirk could probably consider this as one of the best days for a while and right before he went to bed, he managed to have a small smile.   
The day was a pretty good day overall. The marriage was defiantly dominating all the bad things that had come over him that day. After another sigh, not wanting to let his mind wonder too much, he got up and went back to the bedroom. Ying down though not getting under the covers. Immediately, Jake realized the presence of another human being, and rolled to his side so that he was pressed up against Jake. Dirk looked at him, smiling softly, and placing his arm like it was before he had even gotten up, and closed his eyes. Humming. Though he couldn’t sleep, he made sure to keep his mind on Jake’s presence and nothing else. Considering he was still unable to sleep.   
While Dirk was peacefully resting, Jake half opened one of his eyes and noticed that Dirk was outside of the covers. He grumbled and rolled further into Dirk, hiding his face on his chest, “Why’re you awake, love?” he slurred, not quite wanting to wake up.   
“Just couldn’t sleep,” Dirk replied with a yawn. Completely and utterly exhausted, “Meh, just go to sleep. Everything is alright.”  
“Mmm,” He mumbled, “D’you want breakfast?”  
Shaking his head slowly, Dirk sighed to himself. “No thank you, I’m fine.”  
This was where Jake had begun to get worried, making an effort to lift his head up, he looked at Dirk with a yawn. “Are you absolutely positive that you’re alright?”  
Dirk nodded, “Positive,” though he said positive, he honestly didn’t know if he was alright. He knew he wasn’t horrible, but maybe not completely good.   
This time, Jake made a huge effort to sit up on the bed, looking at Dirk in the eyes with a slightly disappointed expression on his face, as Dirk too sat up “You’re not happy,” He said, after a few seconds of though. It defiantly wasn’t a question, it was a statement.   
“Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t have any particular reason not to be happy,” He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, barely looking at Jake.   
“I don’t know why but you’re not happy,” Jake sighed and looked away, “I can tell you’re not happy.”  
“How can you tell?” Dirk looked at Jake again, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I am positively, absolutely sure, I’m happy.” He lied.  
Jake looked back at him with a worried expression plastered on his face, “Why couldn’t you sleep then?”  
“My back is starting to hurt,” Dirk said quickly. It wasn’t a lie. It was starting to ache, but was that the full reason? Nope.  
“Is it really just that?” Jake bit his lower lip softly, not knowing if he should believe the blonde.   
Dirk hesitated, “Yeah.” But that reply only got a frown from Jake, “Jake, really. I’m perfectly fine.” He said, managing to pull off a horrible, reassuring smile.   
“…I’m not very reassured,” Jake sighed, “I don’t know if I believe you, but okay. You know you can talk to me about it.” He murmured, and just as Dirk was about to reply, Jake continued to talk. Gulping, “I-If you decided you don’t want to get married after all… I won’t be angry…”  
“No! No! No!” Dirk said quickly and immediately, “Don’t think for a second that I don’t.” He went silent for a single moment, “I’m just in one of those moods, y’know?”  
Jake kept his eyes on Dirk for a few seconds before looking away, nodding after thinking for a second. Slowly, he turned back towards Dirk and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their naked chests against each other. The other had wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist. The warmth of Jake causing him to relax. That being said, Jake himself relaxed. Satisfied.   
Dirk lifted his face out of Jakes neck, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Well, I’m defiantly awake. How about yourself?”  
“I am rather awake as well now that you interrupted my beauty sleep!” Jake said, pulling back a bit and smiling teasingly.   
“Pfft,” Dirk said, smiling oh so lightly. “If you’re calling that beauty sleep, than you defiantly don’t need to sleep a lot considering you’re already beautiful,” He kissed Jake’s cheek.   
Jake’s face turned a bright shade of pink, blushing like he always did upon hearing comments on his look. “Oh, Mister Strider!” He said, smiling.   
“Hey, this is changing the subject, but I’m getting quite hungry right now. How about that late breakfast like we planned?”  
Jake grinned, and nodded. “Let’s go make some late breakfast!” and with that, he was up out of bed, grabbing Dirks hand and pulling him to the kitchen.   
“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked, turning to him when they were in the kitchen.  
“How about pancakes?!” Jake said with overly excitement at the prospect of a good breakfast.   
“Pancakes it his!” Dirk pecked his lips, “Let’s try not to burn them this time.”  
Jake pouted comically, “Hey! That was one time!”   
“They still tasted delightful.” Dirk nudged him, a teasing expression on his face.   
“Dickprince.” He muttered, as he got the mix and everything else in order to make the very, late breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short for this is just a filler!


End file.
